The present invention relates generally to exhaust hoods, and, more particularly, to multi-stage filters for use with such hoods.
In a typical restaurant kitchen, a plurality of cooking units are lined up side by side in a row under a common exhaust hood. The cooking units may include, for example, ranges, griddles, fryers, and broilers. The cooking processes performed on such equipment all produce air laden with grease, smoke, fumes, moisture, heat, and other particles in varying amounts and temperatures. The air is drawn in to the exhaust hood, where it is filtered. One known filtration system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,083 to Lambertson, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Commercial exhaust hoods manufactured to be installed in the U.S. must comply with certain codes and standards, such as the National Fire Protection Associates (NFPA) Standard 96. This standard requires that all hoods used in commercial cooking establishments that are installed over cooking equipment that creates effluents other than heat and steam, such as grease, during the cooking process include grease removal devices that are individually listed in accordance with Underwrites Laboratories (UL) Standard 1046, or as components of UL 710 listed hoods. This standard requires grease removal devices to be able to prevent the spread of fire from the upstream face of the filter to an area downstream of the filter.